Computer systems are currently in wide use. Many computer systems are controlled by various processes.
By way of example, computer systems can be used to control a wide variety of things. Computer systems can be used to control automotive vehicles, aircraft, industrial processing systems, and even the operation of organizations. Such computer systems can be deployed, for instance, in vehicles or aircraft as control systems. They can be deployed at industrial processing facilities as industrial control applications. They can also be deployed in organizations as enterprise resource planning systems, customer relations management systems, etc.
Such computer systems are often controlled by various processes. Some processes can include human involvement. For instance, a vehicle control computing system can sense human interactions with the system and control a vehicle based on those interactions. By way of example, a vehicle may sense that a user has entered the vehicle and actuated the ignition switch. These sensed interactions can be used to control the vehicle.
In some computer systems, it can be difficult to ensure that a relatively new or inexperienced user is interacting with the computer system in the proper way. For example, in some large industrial vehicles, a user must perform certain interactions, in a given sequence, in order for the machine to become operable. By way of example, if a user wishes to operate a skid steer loader, the user must normally enter the loader, and then perform a variety of interactions, in some given sequence (such as placing the loader in neutral, lowering a seat bar or fastening a seatbelt) in order to control an interlock system to render the loader operable.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.